Sympathy for the Devil
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Tidak, Hinata. Dia tidak datang dari Langit. Dia berasal dari tempat gelap yang jauh dari Langit; tempat kepedihan dan kematian berkumpul dan mengakar. For GaaHina Love Parade. AU. Loosely based on the mythology of Hades and Persephone.


_**All characters belong to Kishimoto. This story is completely fiction loosely based on the mythology of Hades and Persephone. AU and OOC is a requirement. **_

**Sympathy for the Devil******** adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Mick Jagger dan Keith Richards yang menjadi lagu pembuka di album Beggars Banquet tahun 1968. Tahun 1994, Guns 'N Roses merilis versi cover mereka yang juga menjadi bagian soundtrack film Interview with the Vampires. Tahun 2005, Ozzy Osboune merilis cover dari lagu ini. I just know that my older brother spent so much time to get the original copy of The Rolling Stones's 1968 album like crazy, well, he's crazy, that's why he's my brother.**

_**For my first involvement with GaaHina Love Parade. **_

_**This year's theme 'Colors'**_

_**I chose one basic, 'Black'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**What do you know about colors when you don't understand anything about black and begins with a plain white?**_

–_**emarbi-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-:-

Mobil truk yang membawanya berukuran besar seperti juga sangkar yang menahan kebebasannya. Tak semua orang menanti kedatangannya. Kurenai yakin dia hanya anak muda yang membutuhkan mandi dan bukan Anak Setan seperti yang ditulis di _banner_ berukuran besar di pintu utama menuju tenda sirkus.

Sangkar besinya dilapisi terpal berwarna biru yang kotor. Hinata bisa mencium bau darah menyebar dari benda itu. Aura dingin mengalir di antara suara-suara sepi derak roda kereta dorong yang kini ditarik Kiba mendekati truk.

Hiruzen melangkah keluar dari mobil karavannya, menuruni tiga tangga meninggalkan kepulan asap dari pipa rokoknya. Kacamata kecil yang bertengger di batang hidungnya melorot saat dia berjalan dan meminta Asuma menggunakan alat berat untuk menurunkan sangkar itu. "Hati-hati, dia berharga mahal," kata Hiruzen masih dengan mengapit pipa rokok di antara bibirnya.

Asuma yang sejak tadi telah duduk di belakang alat kendali, mengaitkan kaitan besi ke sangkar. Perlahan, sangkar itu bergerak, melayang di udara lalu diletakkan di kereta dorong yang ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran sangkar.

"Apa benda ini akan kuat?"

Pertanyaan Kiba tak didengar siapapun, mereka semua memusatkan perhatian pada pergerakan ringan di balik terpal. "Dia baru saja bergerak, ya? Jadi dia hidup, kan?" tanya Ino. Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat seperti sayap burung kolibri. Shino yang berdiri di dekatnya, hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta Ino berhenti bertanya. Gadis pirang itu cemberut karena tak diperhatikan.

Beberapa orang laki-laki yang bertubuh besar mulai menarik kereta dorong. Di luar dugaan mereka, sangkar itu tak terlalu berat. Si Anak Setan bergerak lagi, angin yang terdorong sesaat menghempaskan terpal sedikit, menciptakan celah bagi tiap mata untuk mengintip ke dalam sangkar. Hanya ada kegelapan dan jerami yang berserakan.

"Anak Setan itu seperti apa?" Ino bertanya lagi. Shino dan Hinata berjalan mengikuti semua orang yang membuntuti sangkar itu masuk menuju tenda khusus untuk hewan-hewan berukuran sedang. Di salah satu sudut ada tiga ekor anak singa yang tertidur. Di bagian lain, hanya ada kandang untuk empat ekor kuda dan simpanse.

Setelah dipindahkan, sangkar diletakkan di bagian tengah tenda, agak menjorok ke dalam dan jauh dari hewan-hewan lain yang tenang. Sepertinya keberadaan si Anak Setan tak mengganggu hewan-hewan itu.

Hiruzen memerintahkan para lelaki membuka terpal. Semua orang berubah tegang. Kiba mundur dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Shikaku yang hanya berdiri melamun, terpana pada benda berwarna biru yang mulai ditarik melepas sangkar.

Pemandangan berubah drastis. Lantai sangkar luas itu dilapisi jerami basah yang sudah jarang. Mahluk yang berada di dalamnya menggigil kedinginan. Dia bertelanjang dada, tubuhnya kotor dan kurus. Celana cokelatnya kebesaran dan menggantung longgar di garis pinggulnya dengan tulang yang menonjol. Rambut merahnya tak beraturan, dipenuhi debu dan tanah yang mengering dan melekat kuat di tiap helainya.

Matanya yang hijau menjadi satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang tampak hidup.

"Lihat, kan? Dia hanya anak muda yang perlu mandi," Kurenai mengulangi lagi kalimatnya. Wanita cantik yang terbiasa menampilkan pertunjukan luar biasa dengan empat ekor singa Afrika miliknya, melenggang meninggalkan tenda. "Aku perlu tidur," dia berujar pada suaminya yang kemudian mengangguk dan mengizikannya keluar.

Satu-persatu anggota sirkus berjalan keluar mengikuti langkah Kurenai. Hinata masih memerhatikan manusia malang yang terkurung di dalam sangkar besi. Kiba menepuk bahunya, mengingatkan Hinata untuk keluar juga.

Di tenda ini kehangatan terjaga demi kesehatan hewan-hewan. Sebagai kepala rombongan dan juga pemilik, Hiruzen memastikan semua penampil termasuk hewan-hewan tetap dalam keadaan prima dan sehat. Hinata mensyukuri kebaikan hati Hiruzen dalam sunyi, yakin bahwa sebentar lagi pemuda itu juga akan merasakan hangat.

Hinata menoleh melewati bahunya, memandang sekali lagi pada pemuda yang kini duduk, mengitari keadaan sekitar dengan pandangannya, lalu bertabrakan dengan tatapan mata Hinata. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, dengan jarak yang tak seberapa tapi terasa begitu jauh. Kemudian pemuda itu menunduk, memeluk lututnya sendiri, seakan menghapus kesepiannya sendirian.

Hinata berbalik dan bertatapan dengan dua bersaudara Uchiha. "Oh."

"Apa itu dia?" Itachi bertanya tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Ya." Hinata menoleh lagi, pemuda itu masih seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, mendekati sangkar dan mulai mengitari sekaligus mengamati. Bahunya sedikit tersentak, "Oh, kalian tak akan percaya ini. Dia punya tanduk dan sepasang sayap patah di punggungnya." Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata dan Itachi yang masih berdiri di dekat belahan tenda, dia tersenyum seperti baru menemukan sebuah benda langit yang jatuh. Atau mungkin memang demikian.

"_Nephilim_?"

Hinata memandang Itachi, pemuda Uchiha yang dia kenali sebagai _partner_-nya yang terpercaya di pertunjukan tiang palang dan ayunan _trapeze_ selama bertahun-tahun sejak usianya enam tahun. "Malaikat jatuh?"

Itachi membalas tatapan ragu Hinata, "Berhati-hatilah." Dia lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dalam kebimbangan. Sasuke memanggil Hinata, mengayunkan tangannya meminta Hinata mendekat dan tak memedulikan Itachi. Hinata menolak, sadar bahwa ini sudah waktunya latihan. Saat ia melirik ke arah sangkar, pemuda itu telah memandangnya lagi. Hinata merasakan langkah kakinya yang berat, seberat rasa rindu yang mendadak mengisi hatinya. Ia melarikan diri dengan memanggil Sasuke, memintanya ikut latihan bersamanya.

-:-

Saat makan malam menjadi saat yang paling ramai bagi semua anggota sirkus yang berkelana dari satu kota ke kota yang lain. Rombongan yang sudah bersama sebagai satu keluarga besar selama puluhan tahun itu menikmati santapan makan malam buatan keluarga Akimichi yang memang jago masak.

"Aku berani sumpah, ada tanduk kecil yang menyembul di puncak kepalanya," Kiba meletakkan ayam panggang berlumur mentega di piring. Meja khusus untuk remaja dipenuhi anggota sirkus yang usianya di bawah dua puluh.

"Kau juga lihat, kan?"

Sasuke malas merespon pertanyaan Kiba, dia selalu berisik seingat Sasuke. Jika dia menjawab, Inuzuka yang suaranya lantang itu akan meneruskan obrolan ini panjang lebar. Sasuke benci makanan dingin. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengunyah sajian makan malamnya ketimbang berbicara, khususnya dengan Kiba.

"Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya, dia sangat bau. Dia perlu mandi," Ino berujar dengan mata mendelik karena jijik. "Benar, kan, Shino-kun?"

Shino yang sebelumnya sedang menyeruput jus apelnya, meletakkan gelas, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan kalimat yang kuucapkan padamu?"

"Maaf," jawab Shino, meraih gelasnya lagi, menikmati lagi jus apelnya yang asam.

Meja kayu panjang itu ditemani sepasang kursi kayu yang juga panjang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Hanya ada dua gadis di antara enam pemuda. Sai yang sibuk mengaduk salad sayurnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang mengunyah daging dan jengkel pada serat-serat yang menyempil di sela-sela giginya. Tepat di sebelah Sasuke ada Hinata yang terlihat tekun membelah _ham_ dan menyusun acar di pinggiran piringnya. Kiba duduk di samping Hinata, berseberangan dengan Shino yang selalu didempet Ino. Di barisan kursi ini juga ada Shikamaru yang hanya makan bubur karena sedang sakit perut dan Choji yang masih mengenakan _apron_ setelah selesai masak daging panggang ekstra _butter_ dan keju. Biasanya Konohamaru juga bergabung di meja yang sama, tapi malam ini dia perlu menginap di kota bersama Genma untuk promosi.

"Siapa yang akan mengantar makan malam untuk anak itu, Hiruzen-sama?" terdengar suara Choza yang kemudian disusul dengan suara keletak piring perunggu saat beradu dengan nampan kayu. Piring itu sudah penuh dengan paha ayam panggang, kentang tumbuk dan sekepal nasi yang disirami saus _seafood_ dan minyak wijen. Ia juga menyertakan potongan buah pir yang dibungkus plastik dan sebotol air.

"Aku berharap ada yang mau berbaik hati melakukan itu."

Para remaja saling berpandangan. Kiba segera menggeleng dengan yakin. Shino tak bergerak, Ino menegaskan lagi alasannya tak mau dekat-dekat dengan apapun yang baru datang siang ini. Sasuke dan Hinata perlu istirahat tambahan karena besok hari pertunjukan utama. Sai perlu mengurusi kostumnya yang rusak. Shikamaru sakit perut, Choji baru dapat waktu istirahat setelah masak.

"Aku saja," kata Hinata tiba-tiba, dia berdiri, mengangkat lengan kanannya seperti anak SD yang siap menjawab pertanyaan dari guru di muka kelas. Itachi duduk di tempatnya di samping Fugaku, menatap Hinata tanpa ekspresi, pikiran-pikiran berkelebat di dalam benaknya, tapi dengan segera dia menyingkirkan semua itu dan kembali memandang piringnya yang hampir kosong.

Choza menyerahkan nampan berisi menu pada Hinata. Dia berterimakasih dan kemudian duduk di kursinya untuk bergabung dalam perbincangan khas di Sabtu malam sebelum hari pertunjukan.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan area keluarga, suara perbincangan perlahan terhapus desir angin akhir musim gugur yang dingin. Langit cerah bertabur bintang memayungi Hinata yang menguatkan hatinya di tiap langkah yang ia ambil mendekat ke tenda.

Setelah menyibak belahan tenda, Hinata menyapa Asuma yang baru saja selesai memberi makanan ringan pada hewan-hewan. "Kau sendirian?"

"Ya."

Asuma ditemani putranya, Seiichi, yang berusia lima tahun. Anak laki-laki manis itu menyapa Hinata dengan ramah. "Mau ditemani?" tanya Asuma lagi, dia menoleh ke arah sangkar utama yang diterangi sinar lemah lampu berwarna keemasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak akan lama."

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata menelan ludah, "Ya," senyumnya yang ragu menahan langkah Asuma selama beberapa saat. Seiichi menarik lengan ayahnya, minta segera kembali ke karavan dan nonton TV.

Setelah ia sendirian ditemani udara yang berubah asing, Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati. "Gaara-kun?" suaranya memecah kesunyian, Hinata ingat Hiruzen menyebut nama itu saat makan malam akan dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ada celah sempit di sisi kanan sangkar, tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk meletakkan apapun untuk diberikan pada Gaara tanpa perlu membuka gembok ganda di pintunya. Hinata menghampiri, merendahkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Gaara. Pemuda itu duduk, masih memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahunya yang lemah tampak bersedih, dari tempat Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi makanan, dia bisa melihat apa yang telah dilihat Kiba dan Sasuke tadi siang.

Sepasang sayap patah yang seharusnya berwarna putih terang kini tampak seakan membusuk, rusak dan kusam. Ino benar, dia menyebar bau menyengat kematian.

"Gaara-kun, i-ini—" Hinata ragu mahluk ini akan menyukai makanan yang dbawakannya. _Nephilim_, suara Itachi bergaung di kepalanya.

Tangannya bergetar, Hinata buru-buru menarik lengannya setelah memastikan nampan itu memasuki teritori Gaara. Dia berdiri cepat, mengatur debaran jantungnya yang membuat tubuhnya lelah. Energinya seakan diserap pemuda yang kini bergerak. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, masih merasakan getaran ketakutan dan lalu melangkah mundur.

Gaara tak memedulikan kehadirannya, ia meluruskan lengan kirinya meraih piring perunggu, makan seperti manusia biasa. Sesekali minum dari botol, dan melirik potongan pir yang menyebar harum manis yang segar.

Saat ini Hinata bingung. Tugasnya adalah mengantarkan makanan, tak ada yang bilang dia harus menunggu Gaara sampai ia selesai makan dan mengambil semua alat makannya. Dia berdiri tak bergerak, mengamati pemuda yang sudah selesai dengan menu utama, dan kini merobek bungkus plastik, tergoda buah manis yang telah dipotong dan siap santap. Bunyi renyah buah yang beradu dengan taringnya menyemburkan air sari buah mengaliri dagunya. Gaara tak terlihat primitif saat dia menyeka aliran manis itu menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Dia selesai, duduk meluruskan kaki dan bersandar. Nampannya didorong mendekat ke celah tempat datangnya. Piring dan botol air yang sudah kosong tergeletak tak berdaya di atasnya.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, meraih-raih nampan yang posisinya berubah. Matanya bergantian mengamati Gaara dan keberadaan nampan. Tangannya masih kesulitan untuk meraih benda yang ia incar. Saat Hinata datang, dia tak setakut ini, jaraknya ke sangkar lebih dekat saat ia meletakkan nampan, perbedaan jarak kini menghambat jarinya yang hanya perlu seinci lagi untuk meraih benda kayu itu. Hinata menggeser kakinya mendekat, memusatkan perhatian pada tangannya yang akhirnya berhasil meraih tepian nampan.

Terjadi hempasan angin dingin yang keras, tangannya dipeluk jemari Gaara, dan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di hadapannya, hanya terhalang teralis besi yang dingin. Hinata memekik, tak cukup keras untuk bisa didengar orang-orang yang masih menikmati obrolan panjang mereka di area keluarga di tengah-tengah deretan karavan.

Pandangan matanya dihalangi kabut penyesalan yang pekat, seperti sebuah permintaan maaf yang tak sanggup ia suarakan. Keningnya berkerut sebentar, menandakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hinata tak sanggup melakukan apapun, hanya terpaku memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Gaara kemudian mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, kini dia dingin sedingin batu nisan yang gelap. Pegangan tangannya mengendur, meninggalkan jejak panas di kulit Hinata.

Dia berjalan menuju sudut tergelap sangkarnya, punggungnya menghadap ke arah Hinata, memajang kerusakan fatal yang mengerikan.

Saat Hinata kembali, semua orang masih duduk di tempat yang sama kecuali Itachi. Dia telah menyingkir dari keramaian, memilih akar pohon yang kokoh dan menyembul keluar dari tanah untuk duduk dan mendengarkan musik. Uchiha itu memandang Hinata, mata kelabunya menyiratkan pertanyaan. Hinata tersenyum membalas tatapan Itachi, mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja lewat matanya. Ia membawa nampan ke meja tempat piring-piring kotor bertumpukan, berusaha melupakan perasaan membara yang datang dari kulit pergelangan tangannya.

Hatinya sekosong piring perunggu yang kini diletakkan Hinata di atas meja.

-:-

Ketukan di pintu karavan yang digunakan Hinata dan Ino terdengar saat pagi menjelang. Gadis berambut panjang itu menyibak selimutnya, lalu menggunakan bahan tebal yang sama untuk melapisi tubuhnya sebelum membuka pintu.

Itachi tak menyapa, hanya menyodorkan secangkir kopi manis hangat pada Hinata yang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Ia berjalan keluar mendengar keluhan dari Ino, menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu duduk di tangga karavan sementara Itachi yang telah segar berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil menelan kopinya, "Aku tidur pulas sekali semalam, tak ingat apakah ada mimpi yang mampir."

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke karavan, pandangannya lurus ke depan, mengacuhkan angin yang membelai pipinya. "Mau menemaniku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Menemuinya."

Hinata memangku cangkir kopinya, "Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

"Gaara, tentunya," jawab Itachi tanpa merubah arah pandangannya. Ia melepas sandaran, lalu mulai berjalan. Hinata berdiri, meletakkan cangkir yang masih berisi kopi di meja terdekat dan bergegas menyusul Itachi bertelanjang kaki. Embun di rerumputan menyambut langkah kakinya yang riang.

Langkah Hinata berubah pelan saat melihat Gaara yang mondar-mandir di sangkarnya. Ada potongan-potongan roti di antara jerami yang semakin menipis. Dia terlihat gelisah dan terbebani. Gaara berhenti bergerak saat sadar ada orang lain yang memerhatikannya. Bahunya melemas saat dia menemukan Hinata, seperti seseorang yang memendam kerinduan mendalam dan akhirnya melihat apa yang paling ingin ia lihat. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah melekat pada teralis besi, mengulurkan lengannya melalui celah, memandangi Hinata penuh harapan.

"Dia tidak tidur semalaman, terus bergerak seperti tadi. Kami berusaha menenangkannya dengan makanan karena kami pikir dia lapar."

"K-kami?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku dan Ayah mengecek tali _trapeze_ semalam. Dan mendengar suara dari sini. Ternyata anak itu sedang menendang sangkar besinya. Lihat kakinya," perintah Itachi.

Sebelumnya lapisan jerami menutupi kaki Gaara. Dengan semakin menipisnya lapisan penghangat tak berarti itu, Hinata bisa melihat kaki bersisik Gaara yang tiap jarinya bercakar tajam seperti cakar burung pemangsa. Seluruhnya berwarna hitam pekat hingga mengilat seperti helaian bulu gagak. Dari semua hitam yang menutupi kakinya, Hinata masih bisa melihat darah yang mengering dari salah satu cakarnya yang patah. Luka baru yang perihnya masih menyengat.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata yang merapat padanya, "Kau mau tetap di sini?"

Hinata menggeleng, menarik lengan Itachi untuk membawanya keluar dari tempat yang auranya semakin menggelap.

Kekecewaan di mata Gaara tertanam di benak Hinata, namun langkahnya tak berhenti. Dia tetap menjauh dari bahaya yang meringik meminta perhatiannya.

-:-

Pertunjukan benar-benar dimulai jam tujuh malam. Hinata tampil jam 8.20. Dia berayun-ayun di udara, melayang sebelum ditangkap lengan Sasuke dari ayunan di sisi kiri lalu bersalto sebelum kejatuhannya ditangkap dengan cermat oleh Itachi di sisi kanan. Beberapa kali Hinata melakukan atraksi sama, membuat penonton tegang dan tak berkedip. Loncatan terakhir Hinata ditangkap Itachi yang kemudian membawanya ke papan yang tak terlihat cukup bagus untuk disebut sebagai tempat aman. Hinata lalu melayang sendirian, Itachi dan Sasuke tetap berdiri di papan yang berlawanan. Lampu sorot bergerak mengayun mengikuti arah tubuh Hinata yang tampak melambai-lambai dengan ringan seakan angin menjaganya tetap melawan gravitasi. Setelah itu Hinata meraih bahan sutra panjang yang mengalir di tengah, ia melilitkan kakinya, melewati pinggang dan kemudian berakrobat. Di bagian akhir, Hinata jatuh dengan sutra yang dengan cepat melepas lilitannya. Penonton semakin tegang, tak sadar bahwa aksi itu adalah bagian dari atraksi yang paling mudah.

Hinata menjejakkan kakinya di pijakan kayu, meloncat tinggi dan bersalto sekali lagi sebelum mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di pusat cahaya. Tepukan penonton yang meriah mengiringi senyumnya dan langkah kaki Itachi dan Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri Hinata untuk melambai ke arah penonton yang takjub. Musik berganti riang dan ketiganya berlari meninggalkan arena.

Di balik tirai, Hinata bertemu dengan Ino yang menunggu giliran. Ia tersenyum singkat pada Hinata, kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan melebarkan senyum. Tirai terkuak sekali lagi, Shino muncul dengan perlengkapan sulapnya bersama asisten cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Menyusul di belakang mereka ada Kiba bersama anjing-anjing besar, lalu Sai hadir dengan keahlian gerakan cepat tangannya dan akurasi saat melempar pisau-pisau memecahkan balon berwarna-warni. Sai menutup atraksinya dengan berlari membawa busur dan panah ke arah kursi penonton. Dia mendaki tangga hingga puncak, lalu lampu sorot berfokus pada Sai dan sebuah balon besar yang melayang di atas penonton. Sai melepas panahnya, balon yang pecah menumpahkan permen dan potongan kertas warna-warni tepat di atas kepala seorang anak. Panahnya tertancap di tiang kayu di sisi lain. Senyum sempurnanya diabadikan penonton yang membawa kamera.

Giliran Shikamaru dan kuda-kudanya datang, dua puluh menit kemudian, Kurenai bermain-main dengan empat ekor singa yang telah dilatihnya sejak kecil. Pertunjukan berjalan lancar. Kru berlarian menekuk pagar besi pembatas setelah pertunjukan singa, lalu menghilang ke balik tirai. Dari arah sama, Asuma berlari setelah menyeka keringatnya. Suaranya yang hebat mengumumkan penampilan terakhir.

Lampu meredup, terdengar suara rantai yang ditarik, bergesekan dengan besi-besi. Sangkar Gaara diturunkan, menggantung sekian meter dari permukaan tanah. Hinata mengintip dari balik tirai, aman dari tatapan mata penonton. Ia telah mengenakan jaketnya di atas kostum ketat, menunggu panggilan Asuma di bagian akhir tiap pertunjukan saat para penampil mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Reaksi orang-orang yang beragam tak dipedulikan Gaara yang berdiri menantang sinar lampu sorot yang membanjiri sosoknya. Sayapnya yang patah ia kembangkan, penonton semakin riuh dengan komentar-komentar yang saling bersahutan.

"Dia tidak terlihat takut."

Ino mendengus, "Dia pasti sudah terbiasa dengan dunia pertunjukan," katanya setengah peduli. Gadis cantik itu meninggalkan Hinata menuju ruang rias, membenahi lapisan bedak dan maskaranya.

Gaara dipertontonkan selama lima menit; lima menit terpanjang dalam hidup Hinata. Saat akhirnya sangkar itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan, Asuma muncul dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang disertai dengan kalimat-kalimat betapa menyesalnya ia karena inilah akhir pertunjukan malam itu. Semua penampil berlari keluar, berbaris dan melambai sembari melempar senyuman. Penonton berdiri, bertepuk tangan, dan merasa puas.

-:-

Makan malam digelar dengan rasa lelah yang mendera hampir tiap orang yang berada di area keluarga. Kiba bercerita ada seorang gadis yang mengedipkan mata menggodanya dari salah satu bangku penonton. Dia meyakinkan semua orang bahwa gadis itu bukan tipenya. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba bersambut dengan ucapan Ino yang tak percaya. Hinata tak mendengar apapun, terus memikirkan kemungkinan dia akan mendapat tugas seperti kemarin malam.

Choji datang membawa nampan yang dicurigai Hinata disiapkan pemuda gembul itu untuk Gaara. Saat Choji menyebut namanya, Hinata menegang. "Kau mau, kan?" desak Choji.

Kiba menawarkan jasanya untuk menemani Hinata. Dia ingin menjawab 'ya', tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru 'tidak'.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Hinata seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu Gaara berdiri memunggungi belahan tenda. Bahkan setelah Hinata menyibak dan menyusup masuk, Gaara tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya. Hinata mendekat, meletakkan nampan dengan cepat dan segera menjauh. Tadinya dia yakin dia akan segera kembali ke meja makan bersama teman-temanya, tapi Hinata merasa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melangkah, tapi satu gerakan saja terasa begitu sulit untuk dilakukan hingga ia berkeringat. Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Gaara tak memedulikan makanan, ia berdiri di dekat pintu sangkar, tatapannya tak terbaca. Bola matanya menajam, melirik ke arah gembok ganda yang perlahan bergerak membuka. Pintu sangkar yang sebelumnya pasif kini berderit saat mengayun terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang tak terlihat menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. Bibirnya terkunci seakan itulah yang diinginkan Gaara.

Suara Hinata terhalang bibirnya sendiri. Pintu sangkar terbanting menutup. Suaranya bergema hingga ke bagian paling dasar jiwa Hinata. Gaara hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, memandangnya seakan siap memuntahkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam tanpa bisa dipahami Hinata yang hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dipersempit Gaara.

Ia tak menunjukkan emosi apapun saat mendekati Hinata. Hanya selembar lantunan perasaan halus yang lembut yang menjalar melapisi tubuh Hinata seperti kehangatan yang ramah. Sebuah senyum yang menghapus wajah misterius Gaara menjadi keindahan rapuh. Tekanan lembut bibirnya di bibir Hinata yang seakan meredam kegelisahannya sebelum sempat terbaca Gaara.

Hinata bisa mendengar tangan Gaara yang menekan batang-batang besi sangkarnya tepat di belakang kepala Hinata, semakin berani dengan ciumannya yang lihai dan memabukkan. Kaki Hinata melemah, dan satu tangan Gaara merengkuh pinggul ramping Hinata.

"Kembalilah," suara Gaara membelai telinga Hinata bersama dengan uap panas napasnya. "Kau berjanji akan kembali padaku setelah musim panas berakhir. Seperti itu, kan, perjanjian kita?"

Gaara tak menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, tidak saat dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia perlukan di dunianya yang gelap.

"Apa kau telah melupakanku?"

_Kekasihmu._

_Pasangan jiwamu._

Hinata memejamkan mata, bisikan yang tak terucap itu memaksa Hinata menerima perasaan Gaara yang menggebu.

"L-lepaskan aku."

Tangan lemah Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara yang mencondong, melampiaskan seluruh berat tubuh dan perasaan rindunya pada Hinata. Gaara bergerak mundur, menatap mata Hinata dengan marah.

"Kekuatan apa yang menahanmu di sini?"

Hinata berharap bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini, menjauhkan Gaara dari dirinya. Namun kehampaan yang mulai terisi di hatinya melarang Hinata berpikiran seperti itu. Gadis itu terdiam, menikmati kesalahan yang terasa tepat. Gaara mendekat lagi, merasa senang karena ada sedikit sambutan dari pusat perhatiannya.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?" terdengar keceriaan yang pahit di suaranya yang pelan, "Bertahun-tahun, begitu lama hingga aku enggan mengingat waktu." Gaara melekatkan tubuh Hinata pada tubuhnya yang kotor. Sayapnya yang rusak dan tak berfungsi, mengembang. Helaian bulu merah kecokelatan berjatuhan, memantulkan sinar keemasan yang cantik. "Kembalilah padaku," bisikannya terdengar serak karena putus asa.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena mencurimu dari ibumu. Kautahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah padaku."

Sentuhan jarinya yang kasar merambat di leher Hinata, pelan-pelan dan dengan kehati-hatian yang mengagumkan ia menyusuri panjang lengan Hinata, tertanam sebentar di lekuk punggungnya, lalu menarik tubuh Hinata, tak puas bahkan setelah mereka sedekat ini. Gaara menghela napasnya, merengkuh sepenuhnya tubuh ringan wanita yang akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

"Kau di sini, u-untukku?"

Tangan Gaara meremas rambut Hinata, lalu bergeak cepat memeluk tengkuk lehernya yang menyebar hangat. "Kenapa kau tidak ingat?"

Hinata benar-benar lupa.

"Mereka menyembunyikanmu terus, tak pernah membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku lebih lama. Aku mencarimu, rela dihina dan menjadi mahluk rendah demi menemukanmu lagi, membawamu pulang."

_Pulang_. "Ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawab Gaara pasti.

Senyuman angkuhnya yang indah datang, ia membelai pipi Hinata, menciumnya lagi hingga Hinata mendesah. Pintu sangkar entah sejak kapan telah dibuka, Gaara menuntun Hinata, berjalan keluar seolah ia memiliki kuasa dunia melebihi siapapun, menyebar kegelapan pekat di jejak yang ia tinggalkan.

Helai demi helai sayapnya berjatuhan, keadaan fisiknya terhapus perlahan. Kaki dengan cakar lenyap seperti dihapus karet penghapus, digantikan dengan sepasang kaki kuat yang jenjang dan indah. Punggungnya pulih dari kerusakan, kini dilapisi baju zirah dari kulit dan besi yang tak terlihat duniawi. Rambutnya yang tak teratur terlihat lebih bernyawa dengan kilau gemilang yang meraup semua keindahan warna merah kelopak mawar.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan dunia kehidupan yang tenteram. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadari kepergian Hinata seperti tak pernah mendengar namanya atau melihat wujud Hinata sepanjang hidupnya. Segalanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Sekarang saatnya mereka melupakanmu."

Gaara membawa Hinata menjauh dari kehidupan. Ladang gandum yang kering terhampar seperti gurun. Tanah membelah, kegelapan menyambut Gaara dengan penghormatan yang mendalam. Semakin jauh Hinata melangkah, kenangan-kenangannya terkelupas bagai kulit mati seekor ular.

Kerajaan di dunia gelap Gaara menerima kehadiran sang penguasa bersama pengantinnya. Di sini, di tempat yang tak mengenal wana cerah, hanya ada kegelapan tanpa sinar matahari. Gaara mendekap Hinata lagi, "Akhirnya, pulang," dia berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Perempuan itu memandang sekeliling, lapisan-lapisan kengerian menjadi fondasi istana mewah Gaara. Di kursi yang menjadi tahtanya, mengalir kepedihan dan suara-suara tangisan. Betapa menyedihkannya tempat ini.

Sang penguasa dunia kematian telah membawa kembali cinta sejatinya pulang.

Di dunia atas, gambar Hinata yang tersimpan dalam kenangan tiap orang menghilang. Sosoknya di tiap lembar foto lenyap, seperti juga keberadaannya. Musim gugur menutup gerbangnya, musim dingin hadir. Semua kehidupan seakan tertidur tanpa kecerahan.

Itachi memandang tangannya, bertanya-tanya sentuhan siapa yang ia rindukan.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost in Hell**—**Persephone,**

**Take her head upon your knee;**

**Say to her, "My dear, my dear, it is not so dreadful here."**

**-Edna St. Vincent Millay, **_**Collected Poems**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kisah Hades dan Persephone adalah satu dari banyak legenda Yunani yang saya suka. The ruler; the King of the Underworld falling in love with a pure maiden, that's just screamed romance! Jadi ceritanya nih, si mas Gaara tuh diibaratkan sebagai om Hades, dan Hime jadi tante Persephone. Nah kalo Itachi jadi Peirithous yang naksir berat sama Persephone dan niat banget nyulik Persephone untuk balik ke dunia. Tapi Hades yang udah tau niatnya, minta tamunya duduk di Chairs of Forgetfullness. Lupa deh dia. Pokoknya mitologi ini nih keren banget deh.**_

_**Okay, that will be all, thank you so much for spending your time reading this.**_

**-emarbi-**


End file.
